Sapphires and Emeralds
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Blue eyes. Angry, tear-filled, cobalt blue eyes. That’s all she remembers of the time when she left her twin. He looked at her with hatred and then turned away so she would not see him weep for losing her. SMYGO Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Gi Oh!

Sapphires and emeralds

By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Rain falls outside, and she sits by her window, watching it fall. She sees herself reflected in the window of her apartment. She sees her auburn hair falling loose around her shoulders, and sees her own, somewhat saddened green eyes staring back at her; green eyes that are so much unlike those of a boy she once knew…

Blue eyes. That is all she remembers of their last meeting: his dark, icy, cobalt blue eyes: eyes that had been filled with tears- both of hatred, and of anger.

They have not seen each other for almost six years: six, long years. She wonders if they would even recognise each other if they met again.

What happened to you? She wonders. She knows she'll probably never see him or her younger brother again, but she cannot help but think of them.

She knows that she should have stayed and protected her little brother along with her twin. She shouldn't have gone! She sometimes wishes that she could turn back the clock, say _no_ to the people who wished to adopt her, and stay with her brothers. But Pluto does not turn back time for anyone; it is one of the three taboos.

I'm sorry. She feels tears in her eyes. I wish I could see you again, but I guess I can't.

She looks out of the window again, tears now falling down her face. If we hadn't had that argument, if I hadn't been such an idiot, we'd still be together, she thinks.

She sighs, draws her knees up to her chest, and stares around her small apartment. It's not much, but it's home, and it's far better than the orphanage where she spent two years of her life. Her brothers did not get out of there as soon as she did.

And then there are the dreams: the memories of the Silver Millennium. She was made the Queen of Jovia- or Jupiter as it was called by the Terran citizens- at the age of just thirteen, after the King was killed. Her twin was both an extremely powerful Knight and the high priest of Egypt as well as being an advisor to Pharaoh Atem of the Desert Lands of Terra- or 'Earth' as the planet was sometimes known. Her younger brother travelled, sometimes residing on Jovia alongside her, sometimes on Terra along with her twin, sometimes elsewhere in the Sol System.

She thinks of them then and it saddens her. She remembers as much about the Silver Millennium as the Outer Senshi, which is far, far more than the other Inner Senshi remember. She remembers her betrothal to Lord Nephrite, and how her twin opposed the marriage as strongly as she did. She remembers Nephrite's betrayal and how he murdered her younger brother in front of her in the final battle. She remembers how her twin sacrificed himself to protect her, and how she killed Nephrite soon after.

But clearer then those are her memories of this life. How she was separated from them at the age of ten. How she left them at that horrible orphanage.

Blue eyes. Angry, tear-filled, cobalt blue eyes. That's all she remembers of the time when she left her twin. He looked at her with hatred and then turned away so she would not see him weep for losing her.

Oh how she longs to see those blue eyes again… 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one 

"I told you to _get me information _on Kino Makoto as quickly as possible" Seto Kaiba yelled, causing many of his employees to flinch. "Now, are you idiots going to do your _job _or will I have to fire you?"

With that, the cobalt-eyed sixteen-year-old CEO left the boardroom and quickly walked up to his office. A small boy of about eleven was standing by the window.

"I could hear you yelling, Onii-Sama", the younger Kaiba said. "You really shouldn't stress out so much; you'll make yourself ill".

"I'm fine, Mokuba", Seto replied, his demeanour noticeably having changed.

"What's so important about this 'Kino Makoto' girl anyway?" Mokuba asked. "Do you _like _her or something?"

"It's nothing like that" Seto rolled his eyes. "It's just very, very important that I find her".

"Well it must be; you still find time to worry about her even with that new virtual adventure game about to be released" Mokuba noted. "So who is Kino, anyway?"

A few miles away, in Juuban, Tokyo, the girl in question awoke from her slumber. It was March, and therefore the holidays, so she was enjoying the fact that she didn't have to get up so early. She turned around, glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine-o-clock.

Makoto had the feeling that there was something she had to do by half nine… something very important, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks; she was supposed to be meeting the other senshi at the Hikawa Shrine! She was going to be late, and Rei was going to go mad!

Makoto arrived, panting, at the Hikawa shrine with five minutes to spare.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when _Minako _beat _you _to one of our meetings, Makoto-chan" Rei laughed, and she ushered Makoto  
inside. Minako was reading one of Rei's numerous mangas, Ami was reading a tome-like textbook and Rei was just standing in the corner.

"So, where's Usagi-chan?"

"Can't you tell?" Rei asked. "She's _late _as usual. Honestly, it's hard to believe that _she'll _be Queen of Earth and the Moon one day".

They waited another ten minutes and then, finally, Usagi arrived. She was breathing heavily because she had run all the way there. Rei rolled her eyes and muttered something about the fact that "ondongo atama has got to learn to wake up earlier".

When they were all seated, Minako asked, "So, what are we here for, Rei-chan?"

"Well, you know you said that Juuban high is going to be merged with another local high school, Domino?"

"Hai" Ami said. "Why do you ask".

"Well, because you're all starting a new school next month, I asked Grandpa and he gave me permission to transfer to the new 'super school'!"

"WHAT!" Minako yelled. "You attended a private school, and then you chucked that away because…"(1) Ami put her hand over Minako's mouth and said, "That's great news, Rei-chan. But how did you get you Father to agree?"

"I didn't" Rei spat, suddenly going icy at the mention of her _Father_. "I couldn't care less about _him_; he doesn't even care that I exist!"

Everything went quiet for a while, and then Makoto spoke. "So, Rei-chan, is that it? No new evils you needed to tell us about?"

"Hai, actually there is something else I need to tell you. I've been having more dreams lately; dreams about our past lives. There are two figures that keep appearing to me. One's about our age; he's a priest, a high priest of Egypt; and the other boy is younger, about eleven. I don't know who they are, but the fist boy looks a lot like Makoto-chan.

"I think we still need to be on our guard. Just because we defeated Chaos doesn't mean that we've rid the universe of evil".

They stayed for a while, but Makoto didn't talk a lot. Her mind was plagued by what Rei had said, about the two boys in those dreams. Who _were _they; they couldn't have any connection to her brothers… could they?

**_(1) You'll need to read the 'Exam Chapters' in SuperS manga #2 to understand this comment._**

**_Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I know this chapter isn't very good, but at least I've updated . And thank you to 'Mystlady' and 'Seishuku Shinimegami' for reviewing V. Oh, and the reason I made it sound like Jupiter wasn't an inner is because Jupiter is actually an outer planet, so even though she is an inner senshi her memories would come back quicker, okay?_**


End file.
